rollercoastercustomfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shinnith
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have RollerCoasterCustom Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Let us start a great wikia Let us start up a great Wikia! We here are some of my primary goals... Get 25 pages at the end of the year (no stubs, no spam) have a wickid awesome backround and text. err...I think thats all! Kata89 20:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Kata89, admin. But... I don't like your format. Adminship Hello Shinnith! I'd like to ask about becoming an administrator on this wiki. I can help with the background, the main page, categorization, and much more. As you already known, I'm an experienced administrator on wikis, so I think the wiki would benefit having an experienced editor like me around with handy tools. Let me know what you think! MontagnaMagica|Talk 00:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I enabled.. I enabled that cool bar you always wanted. So there you go! Happy? Kata89 19:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 High Sky High Sky is a stub, help RCCW by expanding it! Ruler of the coasters 15:08, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Hi Hi, I'm a new user here. I just wanted to know, would the picture on the right qualify my hyper coaster, Venom, for the air time record? New record Hey, I've got a coaster named Iron Talon which claims the record for highest excitement rating. Here's the pic: Thanks! --Gp75motorsports (talk) 04:14, December 12, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I just checked again and it turns out that Iron Talon also holds the record for airtime. --Gp75motorsports (talk) 04:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll go create a page about it now. :) --Gp75motorsports (talk) 16:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, Iron Talon's page is up. :D --Gp75motorsports (talk) 17:46, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry to keep pestering you about IT's records, but it turns out that it is also tied with Whirlpool for the highest number of inversions, at 5. Here's the screenshot: :::Also, this time I've double- and triple-checked, and that's all the records IT holds. Thanks! --Gp75motorsports (talk) 01:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Year Search Hello Shinnith, I have added a new thing to the wiki. (although, practiclly useless now) The Year Search! Every coaster page, add a year it was made. Also, on the year search, I have links from the 1990's to the 2010's! We need category pages made for every one of those years! Maybe you can create some of them? Ruler of the coasters 21:08, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Record Again I'm sorry to come and apply for the same record as last time...but I noticed that my coaster, Away From the Sun, qualifies for the air time record with an air time of 37 seconds. ~~JJ~~ 23:19, December 23, 2011 (UTC) In addition, I believe that my RCT2 coaster, Estrella, qualifies for the highest excitement rating for a coaster. The screenshot is below. Thanks! ~~JJ~~ 01:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC)